kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Seasonal/Fall 2015
Via the September 7th, 2015 Update All the voice lines specified below is available to any form of the ships, unless specified. Destroyer Mochizuki 秋だよ～。実りの秋だ～。いろんなものがおいしいよね～。食っちゃ寝しよ～。 It's autumn~. Time for the autumn harvest. There's gonna be so much yummy stuff. So let's just do nothing but eat n' sleep. Ayanami 綾波、この季節、好きなんです。綾波が進水したのも秋なんですよ。うふふ。 ?'' Shikinami うあ～ん、もう夏終わっちゃったし。秋はなんか少し寂しいんだ。いいんだけどさ、別に…。 ''? Oboro 秋ですね、少し落ち着いた季節になりました。提督はどんな本をお読みですか？ Autumn... It's a fairly calm season. What kind of book are you reading, admiral? '' Akebono えっ？何してるかって？読書よ、読書。秋でしょ、クソ提督も少しは字の本を読みなさいよ。 ''Huh? What I'm doing? I'm reading, duh. It's autumn, so why don't you go read something with words for once, you shitty admiral? Sazanami はぁー、秋か。なんか微妙にテンションさがるわ。ご主人様、漣の肩揉んでぇ？ Aah, so it's autumn, huh. Kinda kills my motivation. Master, gimme a shoulder massage, will you? Ikazuchi 雷、司令官のために、もっともっと働いちゃうね？う．．．嬉しいの？ ?'' Inazuma あ、あの…司令官…はい…。 ''? Shiratsuyu んー季節は秋だね。少し寒くなってきたかな？でもまだ半袖で行けるよね！ Hmm, so it's autumn. It's gotten a bit chilly, hasn't it? But it's still warm enough for short sleeves! Shigure ? ?'' Yuudachi ? ''? Harusame ? ?'' Ooshio 司令官秋がやってまいりました！第八駆逐隊、枯葉を集めて焼き芋生産任務に入ります！秋ももちろん、アゲアゲです！ ''Commander, autumn's here! The 8th destroyer division will now gather dry leaves and commence our mission "bake sweet potatoes"! Even in autumn we're in high spirits! Michishio 秋、か。この季節は少し気持ちが沈むわね。はあ？何、司令官。べつに優しくしてほしいわけじゃないし…大丈夫よ！ Autumn, huh? This season makes me feel a bit down. Huh? Say what, commander? It's not like I want others to be nice to me or anything... I'm fine! Arashio うふふふっ。季節は秋ね。秋は荒潮も少ーし悲しくなるの。でも、平気よぉ！優しいのね、うふふふふっ！ Ehehe. So it's autumn. Autumn makes me feel just a liiiiittle bit sad. But I'm fine. You sure are nice, ehehehe! Arare 秋になりましたね。うん、秋の虫が、鳴いて、ますね。 So autumn has come. Yep, I can hear all the autumn bugs. '' Kasumi 秋か……。秋が過ぎれば、冬ね。礼号作戦。私が旗艦を努めた。何故？　鮮明に覚えている。何で…… ''Autumn... And after autumn comes winter. Operation Rei-Go. Where I served as flagship. Why? I remember it so clearly. Just why... Hatsukaze 秋、か。この季節の夜は嫌ね。ああ、別に理由なんてないんだけど… Autumn, huh? I don't like the nights during this season. Uhm, no special reason for that, but... Maikaze のわっちのわっち、秋だねー。秋はお芋が美味しいよねー。あっ、太らないようにしないとね！ Nowacchi, Nowacchi, autumn's here~. Which means delicious sweet potatoes. Ah, but you gotta watch your weight! Urakaze Secretary 1 提督、秋やねぇ。よかったら一緒に鎮守府の秋祭りに……。ああ、忙しかったら、浜風と行くけぇ。あ、そお。うふふ。 Admiral, it's autumn. Mind if we go the naval base's autumn festival together... Uhm, if you're busy I'll just go with Hamakaze. Eh, really? Ehehe. Secretary 2 提督、ウチ祭りの射的は得意なんやぁ。どれがほしいけぇ？ウチが取っちゃるけぇ、まかしときぃ。 Admiral, I'm pretty good at these shooting galleries. Which one do you want? I'm gonna get it for you, just leave it to me. '' '''As Kai (Equipment 3)' まかしときぃ！ Just leave it to me! Tanikaze 夏が終わっちまったねぇ。なんだか、さみしいねぇ。うん、まぁ、いいか。夏はまた、来年も来るしねぇ、な。 So summer is finally over. Kinda sad, isn't it? Meh, whatever. There's gonna be another summer next year after all. As Kai (Equipment 3) おぉ～、いいね～。 '' Ooh, nice~'' Hamakaze Secretary 1 提督、鎮守府の秋祭り、ですか？　あ、はい。浴衣で？　わかりました、少しお待ちください。 So you want to go to the naval base's autumn festival with me, admiral? Oh, okay. In a yukata? All right, please give me a minute. Secretary 2 提督、秋祭りというモノは、うぐむぐ、むぐむぐ。大変、美味しいモノですね。浜風、堪能しました。 Admiral, this autumn festival is... *suggestive eating noises* ...so delicious. I'm really enjoying this. As Kai (Equipment 3) いいかも…しれない。 That's nice... I think. Teruzuki 秋かぁ。秋は秋月姉ェの秋だよね。冬は、冬月の月。あれ？　照月って季節はいつ、なの？ Autumn, huh. Autumn is Akizuki's season, isn't it? And winter is Fuyutsuki's. Wait a sec. When is ''my season?'' (TL Note: It's a pun on their names. Aki = Autumn. Fuyu = Winter. And no, no season for you, Teruzuki.) Libeccio あの鳴いてるの、なぁに？　秋の虫？　あぁ、鈴虫って言うんだ。いい音色ね。え？　鈴虫って、スイカ食べるの、本当？ What's making that sound? An autumn bug? Oh, so it' called a bell cricket. Sounds nice, doesn't it? Wait, bell crickets eat watermelon? Really? Kazagumo 少し肌寒くなって来たわね。秋かぁ。お芋。焼き芋食べたいわね。ねぇ、秋雲。 It's gotten a bit chilly, hasn't it. Autumn, huh?. Sweet potatoes. I wanna have a baked sweet potatoe. How about you, Akigumo? Umikaze 秋はお芋がおいしいですよね。提督、少しお芋ふかしましょうか？お茶もお入れしますね。お待ちください。 Sweet potatoes taste delicious in autumn, don't they? Admiral, shall I make steamed sweet potatoes? I'll prepare some tea as well. Just wait a little. Kawakaze よし。夏を乗り越えたぞ。秋はいいねぇ。なンかのびのびするよ、食いもンも、美味しいわぁ。 Alright, we've finally overcome summer. Autumn sure is nice. Kinda makes me feel at ease, and the food is yummy, too. Light Cruiser Kuma ? ?'' Tama ? ''? Yura ? ?'' Jintsuu 提督、浴衣、ですか？あ、はい、持ってはいますが。一緒に、花火に？あ、喜んで。 ''Whether I have a yukata, admiral? Yes, I do have one, but... You want to go watch fireworks with me? Ah, with pleasure! Kinu 人によっていろんな秋があるよね。提督の秋は？鬼怒はねー、人を楽しませるネタをたーくさん仕込む秋かな！あ、何その顔。 Autumn is different for everyone, isn't it? What about you, admiral? I suppose for me autumn is a time when I put extra effort into making people laugh! Hey, what's with that face? Abukuma 秋、この季節は、あの夜の戦いを思い出します。綺麗な火。怖い火。一緒のモノなのに。うふふ、不思議ですね、提督。 Autumn... this season reminds me of that night battle. Such beautiful fires. Yet so scary. Both at the same time. Ehehe, it's strange, isn't it, admiral? Yuubari 食欲の秋ですね、提督。いろいろ食べ物が美味しい季節ですよね～。目移りしちゃう。じゅる。 It's the autumn of food, isn't it, admiral. A season with so many delicious foods. I don't even know what to pick. *drool* Katori 提督、少し肌寒くなってきましたね。秋ですね……提督の秋は読書の秋、ですか？ Admiral, it's got a bit chilly. Autumn... are you going to spend this autumn with reading, admiral? Ooyodo 提督、秋の気配を感じますね。 Admiral, I can feel that autumn is just around the corner. Heavy Cruiser Furutaka この季節は、少し鎮守府も少し落ち着いた雰囲気になりますね。古鷹は、秋は、少し不思議な気持ちになります。 During this season the naval base calms a bit down, doesn't it? Autumn makes Furutaka feel a little strange. Myoukou 秋、どこか寂しい季節。でも、読書には最適ですね。提督、何をお読みですか？ Autumn. It's a lonely season in some respects. But, it's suitable for readers. Admiral, what are you reading? Nachi この季節になってくると、何故か、少し寂しい気分になるな。私らしくも無い、か This season makes me feel a bit lonely for some reason. Doesn't sound like me, does it? Ashigara 秋は少し寂しいわね。ようし、そんな時こそ勝利のカツカレーよ。ようし、作るわ Autumn is a bit lonesome, right? Alright, in times like these we need the victory cutlet curry! Alright, I'll make some! Haguro 秋は、静かですね。羽黒、この季節、好きなんです。司令官さんはどうですか？ Autumn... is peaceful, isn't it? I like this season. What about you, admiral? Maya せっかくの夏が終わっちまって、時化た季節になってきやがったぜ。ふぇ～ふわっくしょん。 Aw man, summer is over and now we're stuck in this gloomy season. Atishoon! Choukai 秋は、落ち着きますね。特に私、秋の夜が好きなんです。司令官さんは、どうですか？ Autumn is so calm. I especially like autumn nights. What about you, commander? Tone 実り秋じゃ。美味しい物がいっぱいなのじゃ。我が輩はサンマはぜーんぶ食べる派じゃ。うぐっ、骨が。ちくまーちくまー。 It's the autumn harvest. With so many delicious treats. I am someone who just eats sauries whole. Agh, a bone. Chikuma! Chikuma! Chikuma 秋ですね。提督にとってはどんな秋ですか？　あら？　あたしもです。うふふ。 So it's autumn. What kind of autumn is it to you, Admiral? Oh really? It's the same for me, ehehe. '' Suzuya 秋かぁ。この季節は、ちょっちなんか落ち込むなぁ。ねぇ、熊野？　ん、熊野？　聞いてる？ ''Autumn, huh? This season kinda makes feel a lil' bit down. Right, Kumano? Uhm, Kumano? You listening? Kumano 季節は、秋ですのね。秋が深まってくると、何か、もの悲しい気持ちになりますわ。 I see it's the autumn season. And when autumn deepens it fills me with a, I don't know, melancholic feeling. Battleship Fusou ? ?'' Yamashiro ? ''? Light Carrier Zuihou 提督、秋ですね。卵焼きもいいけど、焼き芋もいいですよね？　焼き芋、焼いちゃう？ Admiral, it's autumn. Rolled eggs are nice, but baked sweet potatoes are good too, aren't they? Should I make some? As Kai (Equipment 3) お弁当、食べる? Wanna eat lunch? Chitose ? ?'' '''Secretary 2' ? ?'' '''Secretary 3' ? ?'' Chiyoda ? ''? Secretary 2 ? ?'' '''Secretary 3' ? ?'' Standard Carrier Shoukaku 秋。そうね瑞鶴。秋は、少し寂しい気持ちになるわね。ううん。今は、平気よ。 ''Autumn. That's right, Zuikaku. Autumn makes you feel a bit lonely, doesn't it? No, it's okay. I'm fine now. Zuikaku 秋、か。そうね、秋は終わりの季節。でも、始まりの季節でもあるんだ。きっとそう。私はそう思ってるんだ。らしくないか。 Autumn...? Yes, autumn is the season of the end. But it's also the season of the beginning. It must be, I believe so. Heh, that's so not like me! Katsuragi なんか、秋ってもの悲しくない？　何となく。えぇ？　天城姉ぇは秋好きなの？　なんで？ Isn't autumn melancholic, somehow? Kinda. Huh? Amagi likes autumn? Why? Auxiliary Ships Akashi 秋になりましたね。ちょっと小腹とか空いちゃう季節ですよね。間宮さん恋しい。 Autumn has come. It's a season that empties your belly somewhat. Mamiya, I missed you! Akitsushima 秋か～。秋は何かちょっと苦手かも。何か空とか変に気になるし。ね、大艇ちゃん。 Autumn, huh... I don't really like autumn. I get weirdly anxious about the sky and stuff. Isn't that right, Taitei-chan? Mizuho 秋ですね。提督、ご飯の美味しい季節です。瑞穂、何かお作りしますね？　何にしよう。 Autumn has come. Admiral, it's the season of delicious food. Shall I make something for you? What should it be? Hayasui 提督さん、秋ですね、秋。速吸、秋ってなんだかとっても好きなんです。焼き芋、焼いちゃいます？ Admiral, it's autumn, autumn. Hayasui really likes autumn for some reason. Shall I bake us some potatoes? Grouped by Seiyuu Bridcut Sarah Emi * Hatsukaze * Kumano * Maikaze * Suzuya * Yuubari Hayasaka Kozue * Akebono * Oboro * Sazanami Hidaka Rina * Mochizuki Iguchi Yuka * Chikuma * Tone Ishigami Shizuka * Umikaze * Kawakaze * Mizuho Kawasumi Ayako * Ooyodo Kayano Ai * Katori * Katsuragi Kitou Akari * Libeccio * Kazagumo Komatsu Mana * Hamakaze * Tanikaze * Urakaze * Zuihou Komatsu Mikako * Akitsushima * Teruzuki Miyagawa Wakana * Arare * Arashio * Kasumi * Michishio * Ooshio Nomizu Iori * Abukuma * Hayasui * Kinu * Shoukaku * Zuikaku Ootsubo Yuka * Furutaka Sakura Ayane * Jintsuu Taneda Risa * Akashi * Ashigara * Haguro * Myoukou * Nachi Tanibe Yumi * Shiratsuyu Touyama Nao * Choukai * Maya Contributors * Page comments * Wikia contributors